Babysit a Teenager?
by BigTimeAri
Summary: What happened if Big Time Rush met a twin? Gwen and Ken. Gwen is a girl and Ken is a boy. Gwen is beautiful and kind but she can be noisy sometime. Ken is too quiet and weird. The guys want to babysit Ken, especially Kendall because on the inside, he needs love. But what happened if one member of Big Time Rush is fall in love with Gwen? Read and review please.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my fanfiction! Hope you guys like it. This is rated T but maybe I'll put some bad words, so yeah. This is still the prologue but, I hope you all enjoy this! Read and review because I wanna know what you think and to update faster!**

* * *

"WHO'S READY TO GO TO THE POOL?!" Kendall shouted. The boys already prepared. They already changed their clothes and the other stuff. had gone somewhere and Katie was already at the pool.

"WE ARE!" the guys shouted at the same time.

"Alright guys, to the pool!" Kendall shouted and pointed to the door. A sign to run. Then they all rushed to the door and leave their apartment. And they hear someone crying from apartment 2I. Looks like another Hollywood dream is crushed again. It's a little boy crying and his mother comforted him. "But I still wanna live in Palm Woods!" he said to his mother. "Sorry honey but you must try harder next time" His mom comforted him and she smiled sadly. The guys stopped their run to watch them. "It's sad to watch people dream crushed." Logan said and the guys just nodded. "Now don't let this ruin our mood! To the pool!" Kendall said and pointed to the stairs. "YEAH!" And then they rushed to the pool again.

* * *

And there is a boy, he has brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a t-shirt with "PUNK" letters in it and a pants. He also has a bamboo sword around his waist. He walked to the receptionist and talk to .  
"Good afternoon how can I help you?" said fake smiling.

"I already reserved a room, this is my name" the boy said handed a slip of paper.

"Okay this is your apartment key. Oh wait you will have a lot of trouble if you're in this room." said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the boy said.

"Woah easy.. I just want to say that your neighbor room is you know so noisy and you'll not comfortable in this room." told him and that's the time when the guys show up. But they stopped when they saw this newcomer.

"Oh look a newcomer. Yo!" Carlos said and then the other guys said their hello too. But the boys just stand there and not say anything. Just stared at them weirdly and looked back to . just furrowed his eyebrow.

"See?" said

"Yeah you're right" smiled proudly. "I'm taking my key. Good bye and please do not tell anyone my name." the boy took her key and walk to his apartment. He passed the guys but didn't say anything like they're not even there. The guys just stood there watching him not saying anything too. Looks like they're annoyed with that boy. And they're just stood there in silence.

"Wow..." Logan trailed, broke the silence. What wrong with him? Isn't he rude?" The other boys just nodded.

"Who cares? We're like 10 steps again to the pool. Are we just gonna stand here and thinking about that brat? C'mon!" James said. And then they're hanging out at the pool not thinking about that boy. And then Carlos saw a girl and her suitcase wandered in the lobby, she looked similar to the boy, could she be his sister?

**Well this is the prologue! You will know 'that girl' and 'that boy' better in the next chapter. And sorry for the bad English! I'll study hard next time! Well read and review! And if you want to know that boy outfit just look at my profile!**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI PEOPLE I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! Who miss me? Lol. I know you guys haven't gave me a review but I want you to know who 'that girl' and 'that boy' are. I want you guys know at least their name actually. I'm going to Carlos' POV so tell me if this is weird okay? Well, here goes the story!**  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! **  
**Sorry I forgot to put that in prologue.**

* * *

And then Carlos saw a girl and her suitcase wandered in the lobby, she looked similar to the boy, could she be his sister?

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

"Whoa whoa whoa who is she? She is looked a lot like that guy. Except it's a girl. Maybe she is his girl version or he is dressing like girl right now. Looks like my friends is talking about something but I don't really pay attention of what they're talking about because I was curious about this girl so I keep looking at her," I thought.

"Carlos? Carlooooooos?" Oh wait why was Kendall voice in my thought?

"Maybe he's daydreaming about corndogs again" And now Logan's voice. Were they invading my head?!

"hey Carlos,…..dude!" and I felt like someone smacked me in the head and made me come back to Earth.

"Ow who was that and what was that for?!" I said holding my head.

"First, it was me. And second, it was for spacing out." James said.

"What were you thinking anyway? Kendall said.

"Uh you know…..some stuff" I said with a shrug.

"Liar. You were thinking about that brat weren't you?" James said.

"Wow you really can read my mind," I said sarcastically with fake gasp. And it made Logan chuckle. But it's kinda true. I still can't believe he was so rude. I mean, what is wrong with him? I just wanna be friendly. "and I wasn't only thinking about him. Heck, you think I'm gay?" I said sarcastically. "Look at the lobby," I said pointing to the lobby. And my friends look to the lobby.

"All I see is a hot chick is looking for something," James said without thinking.

"Wait a sec…" Kendall said. I smiled because Kendall noticed that. "I think I've ever seen that face,"

"Exactly! Kendall you got more brain than James!" I said sticking my tongue out to James. He did the same and rolled his eyes.

"Okay emm….. why don't we talk to her? Maybe she's looking for his brother," I said. And then we stood up from our spot and walked towards her. She was still looking for his brother. But she was looking under the table, inside the pot, inside her suitcase. We all shot her a weird look. Seriously this girl is crazy.

"Hey" I greeted and tapped her shoulder. She stopped her searching and look at me. Wow this chick is seriously beautiful. She has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh hey" She said looking at us. "Can I know who you are?" she asked us politely.

"I'm Carlos" I said extending my hand to a handshake. She accepted it.

"I'm Logan" He smiled, extending his hand too. She accepted it but when she wanted to pull her hand, Logan didn't let go of her hand. He was staring at her.

"Umm, maybe you need to let go of my hand now" She said smiled awkwardly but Logan stood still still staring at her.

Then James slap his hand. "Dude, I want my turn." James said. "Oh yeah right. Sorry," Logan said. I just smiled, I'M LAUGHING IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW! Kendall was holding his laugh too. It seemed Logan like this girl.

"Hi my name's James" James said waved his hair, make her laugh. "Hey what happen? I know I'm funny but I don't know I'm that funny." He said confused. "Oh no no it's alright.. It's just, 'Name's James' it's so rhyme." And she continued her.

"Okay my name is Kendall" Kendall smiled. And she stopped her laugh. This time it's Kendall time to give her a confused look. "Kendall? I think I've ever heard that name before" She said. "Oh yeah? Where?" Kendall asked. Oh my God! Is she our stalker? "That…. Seems like someone told me but I forgot." She said shrugging it off. Phew I thought that we need to deal with another crazy fangirl.

"Well of course you've ever heard Kendall name, wait did you ever heard my name too?" James said sternly. "James huh? Let me see…of course I've ever heard 'James' before." She said smiling. Her smile was so sweet but, I feel something else. "I knew it! I'm famous!" James threw an air punch. "Yeah one of my friends name is James so I think I've ever hear your name," She said shrugging. Pfft, this girl know how to bring someone down. Again, I was laughing! This girl was so hilarious!

"You know you're a mood killer right?" James said.

"Oops?" She said pouting, trying to be cute, wait scratch that, she IS cute.

"You're cute…." Logan said in whispered.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" She said.

"Well you know umm—" Logan trying to say something but I cutted him. "Well ignore him. What are you doing here? Are you looking for something? Did you lost something?" I said.  
"I lost someone, to be correct," She said with a smile.

"Thanks buddy," Logan whispered to me.

"Oh yeah who is it? Because I- I mean we would like to help you if you don't mind." Logan said.

"Really? I don't mind at all!" She said slightly jumping.

"Okay, any hint?" Kendall said.

"Um he has brown hair, brown eyes, always holding a bamboo sword around his waist and if I remember it correctly he is wearing t-shirt with PUNK word in it, have you seen him?"

"Oh it really that brat," James said .

"What? Brat? You've ever meet him? Di-did he do something bad to you guys? Did Ken broke your arms? Or maybe your leg?" Then she looked to James, "Oh my God your face is too pretty did Ken broke your masculine face? Please tell me don't tell me he took your money!" She asked full of worry. But we just laughed our ass off! Seriously this chick is so so funny!

"What?! My face is pretty since I was born! And he didn't even touch me. So he doesn't steal my money or anything. But you hurt my feeling," James said pointing at her.

"Oh am I? Sorry…" she said looking down.

"So his name is Ken huh? And yeah we've met him. No no he didn't do that to us. Look we're still healthy and fresh and we're standing right in front of you. Except James, maybe Ken do something to your face?" James glared at me. "We still have our wallet too. But he was just being so rude. We said hello to him but he didn't say it back,"

"Yeah and not even smile back," Logan said.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry for him. He always do that to strangers. He is really a good boy. We just have a tough time right now." She said with a weak smile. I feel bad for her. But her brother was really rude, though.

"By the way, do you know him? Cause I guess you look a lot like him." I said.

"Oh yeah sorry! I'm so rude I don't even tell you guys my name." She's cute when she's sorry. "Hello guys, my name is Gwen. And I'm his twin! But I was born first so I'm older than him," She exclaimed happily.

"Twin huh? You do look alike but your personalities is like sky and earth." James said. I agreed. And the rest of us nodded.

"Please don't say that. Once you get to know him, he is a funny guy, full of love and maybe a little bit crazy. He's a perfect brother for me and he's so strong! You guys will feel save when you with him." She explained with a smile.

"Okay! Let's find him!" Kendall exclaimed. When we about to left, Gwen stopped us.

"But we still don't know where he is. This is a new place for him. Oh my God he maybe lost!" She looked so worried and about to cry. Woah woah we don't need hear crying now.

"Wait wait don't cry okay. We will find him. We will help you until we find him okay?" And with that she smiled weakly.  
"But you're in the same apartment right? How come you don't know your own apartment?

"That's because umm you know I don't pay much attention when we discuss our apartment room cause I was watching a certain cartoon."

"What cartoon?! Sorry I seem to eager but I love cartoon! So what cartoon?" I asked jumping. This girl loves cartoon too! I guess we'll get along just fine.

"Why don't we just you know start searching," She said avoiding my question and I pouted. She looked embarrassed because watching cartoon. Hey! Why you need to be embarrassed? Old people still watch cartoon though. She gave an apologetically smile to me.

"Okay but first, let's drop your suitcase and bag in our apartment," Kendall said.

"You guys don't plan to steal this right?"

"Of course we're not, duh,"

"Well okay let's go to your apartment!" She exclaimed and we walked to our apartment.

YESS! You guys finally know their names! Sorry if this kinda short and sucks :( but please review! Sorry if the ending is sucks. I want to know your opinions! :) And please tell me what is better, The Third Person's POV like in the prologue or this.


	3. Chapter 2

**YO PEEPS I'M BACK AGAIN! THANK YOU jamesmaslowlover for being my first reviewer! I really appreciate it and I'm all excited you know that?! Haha. And now I want to put it on Ken's POV now since he hasn't come up in the last chapter :p **  
**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! And if I do, I will play with Fox right now.**  
**And my school just started! I'm really HAPPY! *please note the sarcasm* and I will write when I have time so please do not hate me :3 **  
**Here goes the story!**

* * *

**Ken's POV**

When I didn't say anything to that guys, they went to the pool. I maybe a little too harsh but they annoy me. I don't know why but they kinda did. Especially that blonde. I think that I've ever met him before when I was children. But forget that crap I need to focus. I'm walking to my apartment right now, I realize that I don't know this place. Shit I know it's a bad idea when come around in a new place without Genny. Yes I call Gwen Genny cause she always make me nicknames like Kenny, Ken-ken, Kendork, K-bear and others. She always so creative when it comes to nicknames I don't know why. But I just need one nickname. One is enough and I don't call her Genny that much. I need to focus on my apartment right now. Let's see my apartment number is 2K. I picked it because I like the number 2 and my name starts with K. Okay 2K isn't so far away right? All I just need is to walk 1 stair! Wait maybe 2 stairs? Oh shit I really shouldn't left Gwen. But then I see this brunette girl walking towards me. I stop and let her come to me.

"Hey" she greeted.

"I do not know you. So I'm not talking to you," I said harshly,

"Well I don't know you either but I'm talking to you right now," she said smiled at me. "By the way my name's Camille." And she smiled again. "Well?"

"What? You want me to ask for your number? Cause I'm not looking for a relationship right now," I said.

"Of course not you dumbass! Well what about your name? Plus I don't like a guy that younger than me though," She said.

"What if I don't know my name?" I asked. I pretend that I'm confused.

"Oh yeah and what if I know that you're acting?" she said in straight face. Dang this girl is good.

"Okay my name is Ken. Satisfied?"

"I guess so" She said with a shrug. "Okay Ken why are you wandering in the park right now?" She asks. Park? Then I look around me. What I see is not a hallway and doors. What I see is a trees, grass and kids playing Frisbee. Wow I don't notice that. Am I not pay much attention when I walk or I really blind directions? Camille just give me a confused look.

"Well uh you know….you don't need to know,"

"You got lost," She stated.

"Oh yeah? You don't know that," I said make and excuse. But she just give me a stern look. "Just say it you got lost and I'll help you to look for your apartment," she said. I sigh.

"Okay I lost. Now you are a one happy girl aren't you?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for my apartment and I got lost, remember?" I said sarcastically.

"Okay then I'll help you find your apartment." When I about to say something she grab my collar and drag me, "What the fuck—" is all I said, but suddenly she stops. "What? What happen?"

"I forgot to ask what's your apartment number, though?"

"Well it's 2—" Wait I can't tell her! What if she breaks to my apartment and do bad things? I have to lie. "It's uh in the floor 2!. Why don't you just take me to floor 2?." Fuck I hope she believe me. I need to get this girl out of my life. This girl is too noisy and annoy me.

"Okay let's go then."

And on our way to the 2nd floor I keep look at Camille so I don't get lost. It will be a problem if I lost again. But I don't want to hold her hand too, cause you know it'd be weird. People always give me a confused look. What's wrong with them? Haven't seen a bamboo sword before? I just send them a glare. "Hey, hey," I heard Camille voice but I don't care because I'm sending a single person in the lobby a glare. "You better stop your glaring or people in Palm Woods will hate you." Camille whispered.

"Why would they hate me? I'm a nice person"

"Yeah, a nice person who is glaring at people around you and bring a bamboo sword. They thought you will kill them if you stay glaring."

"What?! They're the one who's gonna kill me, not me." And Camille just rolled her eyes. Then we walked a little more until Camille stops.

"Okay we're here. This is floor 2," Camille said.

"Okay thanks." Camille smiled when I said that. "You may leave now, Camille." Her smiled is gone. "Okay whatever. I have a promise with my friends, though," After she said that she left and no where to be seen. I sigh in relieve. Now I don't have to deal with her for a while. And I walk to my apartment room, I'll just stay away from stairs right now so I don't need to worry. Let's see here, hm….. this is apartment 2A. Okay my apartment isn't too far from my apartment. I just walk and walk and walk again finally until I reach my apartment.

2K

I took my keys and use it you know, to open my apartment door. But when I about to open my door, apartment 2J, apartment next to me is so NOISY. What the fuck are they doing? Cleaning the apartment? Are they playing hockey or have a swirly slide in their apartment? But I'll get jealous if they have did a swirly slide. I ignore the noises and walk inside, but then I want to do something. I walk again to my door and

"HELLO SUCKERS!" I shouted. Phew I feel better now. and people who walk bye just give me a weird look. I ignore that. I walk back inside my apartment and look around. Hmm.. this apartment have everything Gwen and I need. This is kinda large, though. And we have 2 bedrooms. I think I'll enjoy it here. I went to my door to lock my door but,  
Some at the end of hallway kid see me.

He pointing at me and yell, "Mom, look that is the guy who said bad word." And her mom just say, "Don't look at him. His parents don't treat him right. Don't be like him okay?" the kid nodded and they walk away. Yes that's right just walk away you demons.

Yep, except for the noise and the hate, I'll live happily here. I lock my door and I throw my suitcase and bag on my couch and go to my bedroom. Wow this is a nice bedroom. I jumped to the bed and you know what I feel? Fuck this bed is so soft. I can't help myself, I close my eyes to take a nap. I'll just go find Gwen when I wake up.

* * *

**GWEN's POV**

I'm now with Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan at their apartment. I gotta admit this apartment is so cool. But yuck this apartment is so dirty like a bird cage. Clothes everywhere, the dishes is so many and are they only eat pizza and fast food?

"Guys, what the fuck is wrong with your apartment? You guys are such a mess! Who did this? Tornado visited your apartment?" I said, looking at them. The guys won't looking at me. And there's our little awkward silence.

"Okay you can drop your suitcase and bag there and let's go find Ken" he said pointing to the couch. The guys just smile like what I said before was never happened.

"Look, you guys can't pretend what I said never happened okay?" I said and the guys frowned. "If you don't clean this shit, you'll get sick and you will not find something you need because everything is mixed up!" I exclaimed. The guys groan.

"I try my best to clean everything up but the guys is too messy, especially Kendall" Carlos said defending himself. Kendall just rubbing the back of his back, looking embarrassed.

"Okay I'll clean this mess and you guys must help me. I'm too girl to do this work." I said.

"Fuck, you sound like Kendall's mom." James groaned. And I just realized where is their Mothers or guidance.

"Speaking of Mom, where are your mothers?" I asked.

"Wait, don't say that you don't know us," James said with wide eyes. What? I must know who they are?

"What the heck is this has to do with your mom anyway? And duh, I do know you." James face lighten up. "You are James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall right? Or you guys have another name?" I said furrowing my eyebrow.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" James said, throwing his hand to the air.

"Well, I don't fucking know what you mean so, I'll do the dishes real fast so we can find Ken. Carlos, James and Kendall you guys clean this living room while me and Logan will do the dishes okay?" I said pointing at them. They just nodded.

"Wait, me? You? Do the dishes? At the kitchen? Just we two?" Logan asked.

"Uh yeah but if you mind I'll just ask Carlos to—" but he cut me off

"NO NO DON'T ASK CARLOS I'D LOVE TO HELP YOU CLEAN THE DISHES IN THE KITCHEN WHEN WE'RE ALONE!" he said and nodding eagerly. I look at him weirdly. "Okay." I said awkwardly, and we head to the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay let's clean this thing." I said and tied my hair into ponytail. I grabbed the plate, I started rubbing the dirty plate and soaked it in the water while Logan, just stand there staring at me. "Okay Logan what is wrong with you?" I asked, he always staring at me or spacing out. I want to know what is going on. Did I do something bad or what? "What is what?" he asked back, confused in his tone. "We only met like 20 minutes ago and you always staring at me like I am a ghost. Seriously did I do something bad cause if I did then, I'm sorry." I said but I'm not looking at him. "Wha-what? You don't do anything bad or wrong to me ha-ha. I mean, I'm sorry if I stare a lot at you cause you just…."

"I just what?" I stopped wash the plate and look at him in the eye.

"Umm…..you just, you just yeah you know…." There he goes, starting to get weird again. I sigh, "gorgeous", wait what did he just said? "Excuse me?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what? Did I said that you—are gorgeous? No I didn't! It'd be weird right?" he said. Well he kinda know how to hurt female feeling.

"Right. It'd be weird. You will never say the word 'gorgeous' to someone like me, right?" I said with a sigh and fake smile. I thought he was a nice guy and innocent and honest but.

"Wait, I didn't mean it. I was saying that you—" he want to say something but I cut him off. "Cut the crap, let's go find Ken. I'm done with the dishes, anyway. Thanks for helping." I said sarcastically. And then I left the kitchen. When I was in the living room, the room is pretty clean. Well it's not what I expected but I think this is good enough. And the other guys just sitting at the couch looking exhausted. I approached them, "Well, did cleaning your apartment giving you a hard time?" I said with a smirk.

"Never ever told us to clean something again," James said.

"But the toilet is still dirty," I teased. The guys groaned and their face is disgusted.

"Okay okay just kidding. C'mon let's go find Ken. We live here in Palm Woods. But you know, maybe he is in the Australia right now." I exclaimed. "Where is Logan?" oops I forgot about him. I left him in the kitchen all alone.

"I'm right here." Then I turn around and see him. He is so cute but ugh he is a douche.

"Oh hey there buddy, ready to find Ken?" Kendall said.

"Yep I'm so ready." He said. When my eyes meet his, he look away. He is avoiding me now? Great, just great. Back there he was so awkward and cute and always nervous but now he is so serious and…sad. Wait I'm the one who supposed to sad and mad here, right?

"Good then. Let's go then." Kendall stand up. Carlos and James do the same. We walked out of the apartment. Oh Ken I wish you're alright and sleeping peacefully right now.

* * *

**Poor Gwen, she didn't know Ken is sleeping :p I'm sorry I haven't update this past 2 weeks! I just have a lot of homework since I'm now 9th graders :( I'll still write when I have a free time. Maybe I'll update every Saturday cause that's my only free day. What do you guys think about this chapter?! Do you guys already know Gwen personality? See you in the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
